Girls Park
by Mr. NBA
Summary: -Veamos, somo chicas de 16 años, uno de los mejores equipos del Oeste, y tenemos una buena vida. HAGAMOS UN DESMADRE EN ESTE PUEBLO- (Un crossover ente South Park, MLP, Nintendo y la WNBA)


Bueno, esta la segunda parte de mi fic Crossover, este tratara de sobre MLP, South Park, Nintendo y la WNBA (They playing basketball!)

Dedicatorias: A VicPin y Sandl Okino. A Vick porque escribe muy bien y no se dedica a un solo genero (emhhh ya...ni siquiera puedo decirlo, pero he leido las que no son, y me doy cuenta que una tremenda escritora) y a Sandl, porque es mi maestro, y porque lo admiro :D

Aviso: nada de lo que esta aquí es mio, es de sus dueños

Intro: El cartel de aviso y Awesome de XV :D

**Captulo 1: Let´s start this shit!**

**South Park no es un pueblo común, y menos ese zoológico llamado escuela, ya que había una generación muy loca en ella, donde estudiaban 5 chicos muy conocidos, pero la historia de ahora se concentrara en 5 chicas de 16 años, o sea un quinteto (remárquese la última palabra si usted no conoce de baloncesto, si usted conoce, diga: Gracias Capitán Obvio), y están conversaban amablemente**

**-¡Bebe y Kyle están sentados, en el árbol de los enamorados!- dijo una muchacha muy marimacha, de parka rosa, que esta abierta, mostrando una camiseta de los Detroit Pistons, con el numero de Isiah Thomas (11) (pero todos los días la cambia, ya que es ultra de este equipo), lleva unos pantalones negros y zapatillas Converse Pro Leather. Su cabello pelirrojo está levantado y resaltado aún más por sus visos rosas, y sus ojos son azules. Es alta (1.73 cm)y delgada (1.62 kg). Es muy pervertida (como Kenny, pero más que él), también es irrespetuosa y sarcástica, pero puede ser agradable, llegando incluso a enamorarse de…**

**-¡Calla!-**

**¡Glup! Esta bien, ella es**

**-La Grandiosa-**

**La idiota pervetida de Lizzy Muller**

**-Vete al cuerno, coño parlante-**

**Ñe, vete tú, tú sobras aquí… bien sigamos**

**-¡Carajo Lizzy, deja de joder!- dijo una chica rubia rizada de ojos azules (cliché), lleva una chaqueta roja y un pantalón negro, junto a unas botas del mismo color. De carácter alegre, posee una inteligencia poco común, para ser rubia. Tiene un cuerpo envidiable, que mantiene siendo porrista y jugando basket (recuerden que dice Showtime, ¿de qué creían que era?) donde ap`rovecha que tambian es muy atlética para dar unos giros en 180º en el aire (mide 1.69 cm y pesa 53 kg) , ella es la mejor amiga de Wendy, y se llama Barbara Stevens, pero todos la conocen como "Bebe".**

**-Sí, ¿Cómo no te molestamos porque te gusta Craig?- dijo una pelinegra que tiene una boina rosa en su cabello (que tiene un flequillo hacia la derecha) y ojos violetas, lleva puesta una chaqueta morada y una falda amarilla, con unas pantimedias blancas, y unas zapatillas Weapon negras. De carácter amable, es la líder del grupo y del colegio (presidenta de la clase por 6º año consecutivo), como todas las del grupo, es muy linda y es la novia de Stan Marsh. Podria ser una Mary Sue perfecta, si no fuera que es muuuuuuuuy celosa, y un microondas explosivo. Ella es Wendy Testaburger y no la jodas…nunca.**

**-Sí, ¿y?, no me importa que me molesten-dijo la pelirroja-además algún día me lo cogeré- finalizo con una sonrisa maléfica**

**-Lizzy me da miedo- dijo una chica rubia, pelo que tenía una cola de caballo, y que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, de estatura media (1.65 cm)y buena figura (50 kg), es muy timida y tierna, además de ser muy hermosa. Es muy atlética y flexible (¡imaginen la posibilidades!). Lleva siempre una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones verdes, ademas de unas zapatillas Nike. Es la novia de Kenny McCormick. En serio, ¿cómo un ángel puro termino con un sucio pervertido?, ni idea. Ella es Kelly Nelson.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas de una maniática ninfómana?- dijo otra pelirroja, con el pelo parecido al de Wendy, pero con el flequillo hacia el lado del Che Guevara, vetida con una chaqueta y pantalones color índigo y unas zapatillas blancas. Es muy solidaria, leal y amable, aunque algo malas pulgas. Como las demás, es alta y delgada (1.67 cm y 54 kg). Su nombre es Rebecca Jordan, pero todos la llaman "Red".**

**-¡No lo soy!-**

**-¡Por favor!, si comprarse un "juguetito" de 30 cm. a los 16 años no es ser ninfomaníaca, entonces yo soy Firefly Dash-**

**-¡Oye!, no mide eso, mide un poco menos- se "defendió" Lizzy**

**-¡Aja!, pero tienes uno, ¿no?-**

**-No es eso, es…no te puedo debatir ese punto-**

**-¡Te la metieron!- dijo alguien desde atrás**

**-¡Ahora sí te la meti…- Lizzy agarro al otro sujeto, mirándolo con ojo asesinos, y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el suelo, él otro solo arranco del miedo, al ver que a Lizzy le cambio el color de cabello a café…algo parecido al de una bruja que vive en Cincinatti.**

**Mientras tanto allá…**

**-¡Achis! Demonios, siento que alguien me nombro-**

**De vuelta en Colorado…**

**-Vaya, sí le diste duro a ese tipo- dijo Red**

**-Se lo merecía, nadie se burla de Lizzy Muller-**

**-Mejor vámonos a clase- sugirió Wendy**

**-¿qué nos toca?-**

**-Con el profesor jefe-**

**-¡Carajo, vámonos!-**

**Llegando a la sala se encontraron a Mr. Marbury, un profesor de matemáticas muy destacado en la Universidad de Denver, muy amable y de confianza, bueno, no habían llegado atrasadas porque no tocaban todavía. Todas se sentaron para las últimas horas del día, y después tenían practica, donde el profesor Lynch era el entranador, un ruso de 2.11 cm de estatura, antiguo pívot de la URRS, más específicamente del CSKA. Con él ganaron un anillo y llegaron a una final de WNBA, bueno se preguntaran, ¿Por qué unas chicas de 14 a 16 años llegaron a unas finales de baloncesto profesional?, simple, son muy talentosas, y la base son ellas, y una Pívot que da miedo de tan solo verla unos tres años mayor que ellas.**

Espero que lo disfruten :D


End file.
